Category talk:Books of the Bible
Chapter 1 1Paul and Timothy, servants of Christ Jesus, To all the saints in Christ Jesus at Philippi, together with the overseers1 and deacons: 2Grace and peace to you from God our Father and the Lord Jesus Christ. Thanksgiving and Prayer 3I thank my God every time I remember you.4In all my prayers for all of you, I always pray with joy5because of your partnership in the gospel from the first day until now,6being confident of this, that he who began a good work in you will carry it on to completion until the day of Christ Jesus. 7It is right for me to feel this way about all of you, since I have you in my heart; for whether I am in chains or defending and confirming the gospel, all of you share in God's grace with me.8God can testify how I long for all of you with the affection of Christ Jesus. 9And this is my prayer: that your love may abound more and more in knowledge and depth of insight,10so that you may be able to discern what is best and may be pure and blameless until the day of Christ,11filled with the fruit of righteousness that comes through Jesus Christ–to the glory and praise of God. Paul's Chains Advance the Gospel 12Now I want you to know, brothers, that what has happened to me has really served to advance the gospel.13As a result, it has become clear throughout the whole palace guard2 and to everyone else that I am in chains for Christ.14Because of my chains, most of the brothers in the Lord have been encouraged to speak the word of God more courageously and fearlessly. 15It is true that some preach Christ out of envy and rivalry, but others out of goodwill.16The latter do so in love, knowing that I am put here for the defense of the gospel.17The former preach Christ out of selfish ambition, not sincerely, supposing that they can stir up trouble for me while I am in chains.318But what does it matter? The important thing is that in every way, whether from false motives or true, Christ is preached. And because of this I rejoice. Yes, and I will continue to rejoice,19for I know that through your prayers and the help given by the Spirit of Jesus Christ, what has happened to me will turn out for my deliverance.420I eagerly expect and hope that I will in no way be ashamed, but will have sufficient courage so that now as always Christ will be exalted in my body, whether by life or by death.21For to me, to live is Christ and to die is gain.22If I am to go on living in the body, this will mean fruitful labor for me. Yet what shall I choose? I do not know!23I am torn between the two: I desire to depart and be with Christ, which is better by far;24but it is more necessary for you that I remain in the body.25Convinced of this, I know that I will remain, and I will continue with all of you for your progress and joy in the faith,26so that through my being with you again your joy in Christ Jesus will overflow on account of me. 27Whatever happens, conduct yourselves in a manner worthy of the gospel of Christ. Then, whether I come and see you or only hear about you in my absence, I will know that you stand firm in one spirit, contending as one man for the faith of the gospel28without being frightened in any way by those who oppose you. This is a sign to them that they will be destroyed, but that you will be saved–and that by God.29For it has been granted to you on behalf of Christ not only to believe on him, but also to suffer for him,30since you are going through the same struggle you saw I had, and now hear that I still have.